drawceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Official Drawception Discord/Channels
Uncategorised The uncategorised channels are the first channels in the server list and are the only channels visible to non verified members. Channels related to important stuff and channels which normal members cannot post in go in this category. *'#announcements' - This is where server mods and admins post any important server or site-related news, and is a news channel where people can follow this channel to receive selected announcements in their own server. *'#welcome-start-here' - This channel welcomes new members and explains how to get access to the server and other important things to know when getting verified. *'#server-rules' - This channel outlines all of the server's rules which every user must abide to. Failure to comply with these rules can result in warnings or even server bans. *'#featured-games' - Drawception games are featured by server staff in this channel. This channel was formerly named #game-of-the-day '''and games were featured daily, but was later renamed and now games aren't featued as often. *#drawception-memes''' - Drawception related memes are featured by server staff, generally from the meme-o-licious channel. *'#twitter-feed' - A Discord bot posts tweets posted by the official Drawception Twitter account in this channel. *'#verify-here' - New members link their Drawception profile to be verified by staff. New members are not allowed to chat, spam, or demand to be verified while waiting in the directory. Once they have been verified, they’ll be unable to talk in or view the channel. Verified members were formerly able to view this channel, but on March 2nd, 2019, the channel was made invisible to them as a result of some users deleting their account links so they could join without gathering attention. *'#request-your-role-here' - In this channel, verified members can choose between 3 optional roles. Once they choose a role, this channel is hidden and they are unable to change their role again unless they ask a staff member to do it for them. Staff The Staff channel category was created at an unknown date and is where the channels exclusive to staff members reside. These channels were formerly uncategorised before becoming part of the Staff ''category. *'#gatekeeper-room''' - This channel is only visible to server staff including gatekeepers, mods, and admins and is where gatekeepers point out non-verified members who either haven’t played in enough games, are aggressive in their posts, or have derailed games/have recent panels removed. *'#mod-party-zone' - Exclusively for admins and mods, this channel is used by them to discuss about server related issues, future events, along with a few other things. The channel was created just before Deanfinder became a moderator on February 20th, 2019. *'#admin-channel' - This is a channel only available to server admins, and it is unknown what is discussed here. Mods formerly talked in this channel before the #mod-party-zone was created. Introductions The Introductions ''channel category was revealed on June 18, 2019 and is where server staff and verified members can introduce themselves to the rest of the server. Server staff use a special template that informs the reader on who they are and what they can and can not be contacted for. *'#admin-introductions''' - This channel is where server admins (minus Reed) introduce themselves. *'#staff-introductions' - This channel is where server mods and gatekeepers introduce themselves. *'#introductions' - This channel is for normal verified members to introduce themselves. Drawception Zone The Drawception Zone channel category contains channels related to Drawception and its community. *'#community-chat' - One of the most popular channels in the server, this channel is for Drawception related and other mature conversations. Formerly named #dc-talk. *'#dc-games' - This channel is where members can share links to their favorite Drawception games. *'#dc-panels' - This channel is for members to share individual panels from Drawception games. *'#best-of-dc' - This channel is where members can share Drawception games not made by them. *'#private-games' - Members can link private games here for other server members to play in them. *'#event-banners' - Team banners created for team events are archived here. Art Zone The Art Zone channel category is for channels that have to with art and for members to share their art. *'#art-talk' - This channel is for members to talk and have conversations about all art-related stuff. *'#palettes-palettes-palettes' - This channel is for talking about and sharing palettes only. If a staff member likes a palette, they may pin it. *'#palette-personas' - Used by thorsini to share her drawings of palette personas. Originally used to deconfirm teams for the End of Summer Team Event, it eventually became a channel for showing off her palette persona drawings. *'#your-art' - This channel is where members can share any kind of art they made. *'#comics' - This channel is for comics, choose your own adventure games and other projects in that vein. *'#inspiration' - Used for members to share art not made by them and other inspirations. *'#writing-zone' - For members to share their own writing projects. *'#gallery' - Members can post art here and can react to others with emotes. No talking is allowed in this channel. *'#critique' - For members to give critiques to other people's art. Music Zone The Music Zone channel category houses channels for sharing music and for playing music powered by two Discord bots, Groovy ''and ''FredBoat. *'#music-rules' - This channel has the rules that members must abide to when playing music in either of the two music channels. *'#share-music' - Members can share links to their favorite songs in this channel. *'#meme-music-control-zone' - This is where members can put songs for FredBoat ''to play in the '''meme music place' channel. Has a 15 second slowmode applied. *'#jam-control-zone' - This is where members can put songs for Groovy ''to play in the '''jam-zone' channel. Has a 5 second slowmode applied. *'(VC) jam-zone' - For members to listen to music suggested by other members. Powered by Groovy. *'(VC) meme music place' - For members to listen to meme music. Powered by FredBoat. Basement *'#casual-talk' - For members to have more silly and non-serious conversations. *'#meme-o-licious' - Members can share their favorite memes as long as it's appropriate for the server and are not allowed to talk here. Has a 2 hour slowmode applied. *'#pet-sharing' - For members to share photos of their pets. *'#cute-palace' - For members to share the cutest things. *'#hug-zone' - Members can request hugs and give hugs to other users here. *'#twitch-and-art-networking' - This channel is for members to link their twitch and art sites. *'#voice-chat-for-poor-kids-with-no-mics' - For people to talk with their keyboards to people in the talk-a-licious voice channel. *'(VC) talk-a-licious' - Members can talk to other members in this voice channel. ��Server Stats�� The Server Stats channel category shows how many users have the Drawceptionist, Artist, and Captionist roles via 3 channels. Members cannot access these channels. Dusty Ol' Bookshelf The Dusty Ol' Bookshelf channel category contains channels that are no longer in use and are locked. Some of these channels have been used in server events in the past. Known channels in this category include: *'#emoji-contest' - Used for a contest held on the server where members could submit emote suggestions to be added to the server. *'#best-of-halloween' - This is where members post their favorite Halloween games and panels not made by them. Unlocks every October. *'#best-of-halloween-event' - This was where server staff posted their favorite drawings and games during the Halloween Team Event. *'#candy-land' - This was the private channel for Team Treat during the Halloween Team Event. *'#halloween-event-rules' - The rules for the Halloween Team Event were posted here. *'#choose-your-team' - This channel is where members can get their team roles assigned whenever a team event is taking place. *'#event-final-scores' - The final scores for previous team events are archived in this channel. *'#bingo-rules' - The rules for the Drawception Bingo Event were posted in this channel. *'#beach-hideaway '- This was the private channel for Team Beach during the End of Summer Team Event. *'#the-honeycomb' - This was the private channel for Team Bee during the End of Summer Team Event. *'#gameboy-central' - This was the private channel for Team Gameboy during the End of Summer Team Event. *'#gameboy-scoreboard' - This channel was where members of Team Gameboy submitted their panels to earn points for their team. *'#bingo-claim-board' - This is where members could post their Bingo results during the Bingo events. *'#bingo-winner-hangout-club-thing-cool' - This was the private channel where winners of the Bingo events could hang out. *'#best-of-birthday-party' - This was where server staff posted their favorite drawings and games during the Birthday Party Team Event. *'#trouble-muffin-bar' - This was the private channel for Team Trouble Muffin during the Birthday Party Team Event. *'#trouble-muffin-scoreboard' - This channel was where members of Team Trouble Muffin submitted their panels to earn points for their team. *'#legdad-lounge' - This was the private channel for Team Legdad during the Birthday Party Team Event. *'#legdad-scoreboard' - This channel was where members of Team Legdad submitted their panels to earn points for their team. *'#yellmos-world' - This was the private channel for Team Yellmo during the Birthday Party Team Event. *'#yellmo-scoreboard' - This channel was where members of Team Yellmo submitted their panels to earn points for their team. *'#avatarparty' - Members could post their entries for the Avatar Party Event in this channel. *'#best-of-holiday-event' - This was where server staff posted their favorite drawings and games during the Holiday Team Event. *'#festive-snowmen' - This was the private channel for Team Festive Snowmen during the Holiday Team Event. *'#evergreen-warriors' - This was the private channel for Team Evergreen Warriors during the Holiday Team Event. *'#guiding-stars' - This was the private channel for Team Guiding Stars during the Holiday Team Event. *'#gingerbread-army' - This was the private channel for Team Gingerbread Army during the Holiday Team Event. *'#team-blue-headquarters' - This was the private channel for Team Blue during the Red Vs Blue Team Event. *'#team-red-headquarters' - This was the private channel for Team Red during the Red Vs Blue Team Event. *'(VC) I am not here (afk channel)' - This is where afk members in the voice channels are sent to. Category:Discord